darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Falaos Johnathon
Falaos is the current host for the fire element. Appearance Falaos is an orange anthro-fox with red eyes. He wears a brown shirt with black pants and he occasionally wears a brown shall over his shirt. Personality Friendliness: Falaos likes being friendly and likes it when other people are friendly. He enjoys making jokes. Anger: Falaos can get angry very easily, and can often be uncontrollable when he's angry. Despite this, Falaos hates it when someone else gets angry. Seriousness: Falaos doesn't like being serious, so when things get serious he'll usually stay quiet, and only say things that are worth saying. Secrets: Falaos feels like secrets should never be revealed, so he rarely ever reveals his secrets. Pissed: While Falaos can get angry easily, getting him to the point where he'll harm anyone around him is difficult. When Falaos gets 'pissed' he acts like a completely different person. Likes: Falaos likes people that are nice and not complete jerks. Although he's tried to be friends with jerks in the past. It never worked. Dislikes: Falaos hates people who use sarcasm and he hates smart asses. Bio For most of his life, Falaos lived with his mother, sisters and father in Barkson, until a tragic event that caused his mother to die. Falaos joined a cult when he was ten. He left the cult when he was 18. Falaos traveled on his own for 6 years until he met the elementals Strengths Speed Falaos is incredibly fast, he can outrun almost anyone. Endurance Falaos can run long distances without getting tired. Climbing Falaos can climb almost anything. Cooking Falaos lived on his own for quite a while after he left Barkson, so naturally he learned how to cook. Weaknesses Sword fighting Falaos is a bad sword fighter, but he's learning how to be better at it. Strength Falaos can barely hold his own in a fist fight, and it just takes a few hits to knock him down. Claustrophobia Falaos hates small spaces. Elemental Skills Pyromancy Falaos can manipulate and create fire. Fireballs Falaos can throw fireballs of varying sizes. Flamethrower Falaos can fire large bursts of flames from his hands. Golemancy Falaos is a novice when it comes to Golemancy. He has only created one golem so far, a fox golem named 'Foxy'. Falaos' fire powers get boosted by his anger. Relationships Falaos has met a lot of friends and foes. Present Elementals Most of Falaos' friends are the elementals. Mayotte Austin Falaos thinks that Mayotte is a little strange. Raole Hetzel Thorzin Falaos is fine with Raole. Liam Jordan Falaos hasn't been properly been introduced to Liam. Dark Harss Falaos doesn't know much about Dark, except that his cousin attacked him and the group. Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe Falaos is acquaintances with Fionn, although he thinks he scared him. Sylvan Hectus Falaos is fine with Sub, but he hates how he can be a dick sometimes. Momo Tweedsley Falaos may have interacted with Momo in the past, but he doesn't remember much about her. Mira Taer Falaos barely knows Mira, but he thinks she's a little weird and rude. Max Crowcross Falaos is Max's pal. Will'O'Wisp Haze Falaos hasn't properly been introduced to Wisp. Hugh Brown Falaos may have interacted with Hugh in the past, but he doesn't remember much about him. Past Elementals Philip Johnathon Falaos likes that Philip is teaching him how to be better at his element, but he sometimes feels like he's hiding something. Ina Johnathon Falaos respects Ina. Family Christa Johnathon Falaos cares about her deeply, and will often enter his 'pissed' mode if something happens to her. (Like when Sub left her alone in a cave.) Clare Johnathon Falaos was never as connected to Clare as he was with Christa, but he still cares about her. Maya Johnathon ... Buck Johnathon Falaos respects Buck. Enemies Nate Hyde Falaos hated Nate's guts. Garethet Falaos has known Garethet ever since he joined the cult, and just wants Garethet to go to hell. Jasper ... Illadoce Lynet Falaos wonders why Illadoce is even with the group. Trivia * Falaos doesn't like puns. * Falaos's favorite food is rabbit meat. * Falaos's favorite color is Cyan. * Falaos's middle name was chosen in chat. * Falaos is right handed. Gallery File:Bad_Decisions.png|Illustration of what happened when Falaos burned down a part of the Hideston Forest Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Anthros Category:Male Category:Masculine